Alduin (Hero Stories)
"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah!" '- Alduin to Hero' Alduin (also known as The World Eater) is a dragon character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He lived during a time long before the Smurfs, where he and Paarthurnax had ferocious battles with each other in order to determine who was the strongest between them. The reason why their battles were so ferocious was because they nearly caused total destruction to the world. His last encounter with Paarthurnax was around 1000 years before the time of the Smurfs, where he easily defeated him and watched him fall into a frozen sea, after which he opened a portal to the Currents of Time. He reappeared in the same time period Paarthurnax was discovered by Papa Smurf and he continued to cause chaos in that time period. He was eventually defeated by Hawkeye Smurf, after his arrows were charged up by Hero's energy, giving them enough power to pierce his hide, but it wasn't until his final arrow that dealt the fatal blow. Personality He only cares about himself and he also believes that he is a god because of his strength. He loves to bring destruction and chaos wherever he goes as he is called The World Eater. Quotes "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" This means "Fools! Treacherous ones! Your hopes all wither! I am your doom". "Nivahriin joorre!" ... "Tahrodiis Paarthurnax!" This means "Cowardly mortals!" ... "Treacherous Paarthurnax!" "Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" This means "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World!" "Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" This means "Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled." "Nust wo ni qiilaan fen kos duaan." This means "Those who do not bow will be devoured." "Zu'u unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan!" This means "I am immortal, I cannot die!" "Zu'u lost daal." This means "I have returned." "Daar Lein los dii." This means "This World is mine" Special Powers *'Fire Breath' *'Frost Breath' *'Unrelenting Force' *'Dragon Tail Attack' (staggers opponent) *'Meteor Storm' *'Dragon Fireball Shout' Relationships Paarthurnax - His bitter rival, as the two have been engaged in battle spanning centuries. Appearance He is a dragon with black skin and is covered with sharp spikes all over, with deadly toxic spikes coming out of his knees and tail. His eyes are red. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Daniel Riordan, as he voiced the character in the Skyrim video game. Another suitable candidate would be Benedict Cumberbatch, who voices Smaug in The Hobbit trilogy. Trivia *The character in the story series is based on the character of the same name from the Skyrim video game. *His profile image is from his article from The Elder Scrolls Wiki. *The manner of his death is similar to that of Smaug from The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies. External Link * Alduin at The Elder Scrolls Wiki Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Characters from other franchises Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles